Ties of The heart
by Tsumaru
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Kairi has waited for Sora every day since then. One day Sora arrives at Destiny Islands. Will we give up his Keyblade Master title, or will he keep protecting Kingdom Hearts?
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, but I do own this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ties of the Heart  
By Corey Sonier

Chapter 1  
  
Sora sat there on the ledge of the large rock, look into the sky.. Donald and Goofy sat there beside him, wondering what Sora was thinking. "It's been 3 years. I wonder where she's at right now?" Sora thought to himself. He was talking of course about Kairi, the girl from his island. She had been taken by the Heartless, to Maleficent, an evil Sorcerer trying to open the door to the darkness. Sora defeated her and unlocked Kairi's heart. Later in Traverse town, in the Secret Waterway, she gave him the Oathkeeper key chain. She asked him to promise to return it to her, as it was her "lucky charm". "I promise." Sora replied, and left to defeat Ansem, the ruler of darkness.  
  
"Hello...Sora...SORA!" Donald said to Sora, trying to get his attention. "We got a mission to do! We don't have time for you to space out!" Donald said, annoyed. "Donald's right, Sora. And by the way, what're you thinking about?" Goofy said, looking at Sora. "Kairi. I need to see her. Is the Gummi Ship finished yet?" Sora asked, awaiting Donald's rude answer as always. "No! No no no no! We dont have time for that! The Heartless are starting to come out again! They're pushing through Kingdom Hearts doors! We have to go back and seal it again!" Donald screaming. "Yeah. It's ready." said Cid, a gummi ship specialist. "And by the way, I heard you talking about going back to your island. So I put in a set of Navigation gummis." "Cool. Thanks Cid!" Sora said. "We're not going anyway!" Donald said. "Aw come on Donald! It'll only be for a day!" Sora said, trying to get Donald to agree. "Aw phooey." Donald said, heading for the ship. "Here I come Kairi, here I come." Sora said to himself, getting into the ship and jetting off.  
  
-----Meanwhile in Destiny Islands-----  
  
"Sora...He's coming!" Kairi said as she put her hands up to her heart. She stood straight up and look at the sky. She could see the gummi ship. She could sense the boy's every movement. She remembered the courage Sora had 3 years ago. Taking everyone on who crossed his path to get to her. She smiled and waved at the ship. "There she is! Land Donald! Land by the beach" Sora said. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to see her face. It had been so long. They landed, and Sora threw open the door. He ran to Kairi and hugged her tight, she doing to same. "I missed you so much!" Kairi said, smiling as she hugged him. "I did too." Sora said. They both let go. "Gawrsh. That's so sweet." Goofy said. Kairi led Sora to her house and the two rested. "So what have you been doing these 3 years?" Kairi said. " Not much. Guarding the castle from the Heartless mostly. They're starting to come again." Sora said, looking at the ceiling. "I been waiting for you to come here. Everyday I've waited for you. then I'd go inside and play with Selphie for a while. You have no idea how much I've missed you." She said, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Sora. Sora sat up. "Yeah, me too."

----------------------------

R&R, CC plz. I know it's short, but I'll make it longer next time.


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ties of the Heart  
By Corey Sonier  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi looked at the boy. She looked into his aqua blue eyes. She remembered the last time she saw him. "I'll come back!" he said. "I promise." He certainly lived up to his promise. It only took him 3 years. "Sora," the girl said, looking back down to the floor. "Yes, Kairi?" he said, looking at her. "Will you ever leave again?" she said, eyes still on the ground. Sora's eyes dropped to the floor as well. He had a big decision to make. Kairi meant the world to him, but he had to uphold his duty as Keyblade Master. "Kairi, I'm not sure." He said. "Why are you not sure? Don't you want to stay here and live together? Isn't that why you came?" She said, looking at him with a worried look in her eyes. Kairi." The boy said, looking over to Kairi, then back down to the floor. "I need some time to decide." Kairi suddenly felt a flare of rage deep down inside. "Fine! I've only waited 3 frikkin years for you to come back! Why not another day?" she said, storming out of the room. Sora flopped back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling. So many thoughts running through his mind right now. What should he do? He had to fulfill his duty or else the Heartless would escape again. But Kairi was his life. He couldn't stand leaving her again. What to do... (Kairi's POV)  
"I can't believe I got so mad at him like that, she said to herself as she washed dishes. He was probably so confused right now. She had put a lot of pressure on him. "How could I have done such a thing?" she said, feeling a tear come up to her eyes. 'No!' She thought. 'I will not cry!' She finished the dishes and went to take the bath, she filled the tub and got in. She sank under the water and thought of a way to apoligize. She ran many ways through her head, none of which she liked. "Hmmm..."  
  
(Inside Hollow Bastion)  
"I see that their bond has grown stronger since last we met." the hooded being said. "I can't wait to kill him. And when I do, finally the Heartless will be unleashed to their full potential!" he said, laughing. The unconscious bodies of Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith lay on the ground, motionless. Their home had been taken once again. They had to get it back. "I'm coming for you Keybearer! I'm coming!" 


	3. Surprise

Ties of the Heart

By Corey Sonier

Chapter 3

The hooded man smirked, as he got into his ship and headed for Destiny Island. Meanwhile, Sora lay on the bed. He had to make a descision. He nodded his head, finally coming up with an answer. Kairi arrived back into the room, and walked to Sora. "Sora...I'm so sor..." she stopped short as Sora approached her. "Kairi, I've decided to stay here. I can't live without you anymore. I'm tired of waiting." He said. "Oh, Sora...but you can't abandon your title. What if the Heartless attack again and everyone needs you?" she said, and looked up at him. "I don't care. I always want to be with you. Kairi," he said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh Sora... Yes, yes I will." Sora smiled, and kissed her. Kairi's eyes closed, accepting the kiss.

The hooded man arrived at Destiny Islands. He walked around, and met Selphie. "Well hi there, jacket man! What brings you to our humble island?" she said, smiling. "I come looking for a boy named Sora. Would you happen to know of him?" he said. "Well yeah, he lives with Kairi now. Around the front of the island in a brick house." She said. "Thank you." He said, and walked away to Sora's house.

"Sora...It's time to go!" Donald said, walking into the house. "C'mon Sora! We got a job to do!" Goofy said, following Donald. "Guys, I'm not going." Sora said, with his arm around Kairi's neck. "Aw phooey. I knew we shouldn't have come back here." Donald said, annoyed. "Guys, Kairi and I are getting married." Sora said, looking at Kairi, smiling, then back to Donald. Both of their eyes widened. "What?!?" Donald said, and ran over to Sora. "Are you crazy you big palooka? The heartless are coming and you're just going to quit?" Donald was furious. "I know their coming. And that's why I'm going to defeat them once and for all." Sora said, looking serious. "I talked it over with Kairi, and she said it was okay." He said. "Well...okay...but you'd better not screw up!" Donald said, walking out the door. They were bpth stopped by the hooded man, who walked into the doorway, and approached Sora and Kairi. "Keybearer, I have been sent by my master to destroy you. I will not fail my master's command!" he said, furious. "Well, okay. I'll fight you. But first, tell me who you are." Sora said, as he couldn't see the man's face. The man removed his hood, and spiked out orange hair came out. "I am Axle, one of my leader's many servants." He said, and walked outside, motioning Sora to follow him. Sora followed him outside to the shore, and readied his keyblade. Axle became surrounded with fire, as his weapons appeared. Two fire red spinning wheels. "Uh oh..." Sora said, worried.


	4. No choice

Kingdom Hearts

Ties of the Heart

Chapter 4 

"Before we start fighting, Sora, I would like to show you something." Axle said, looking up at Sora. "I am going to show you the future. This is what will happen if you lose." He said, smirking as the whole island's time stopped. The people froze, as the sky and the ground around him changed.

The image of a dying world appeared around him. Bodies lay on the dried ground, decaying in the hot, exploding sun. The man spoke, and Sora recognized his first words. "Take a look at this tiny place. Stripped of any innocence that it struggled to keep. This mere island prison only awaits the inevitable. A mere pebble a windstorm is all this island is. All the other worlds will be destroyed, and we will rule everything. All of your loved ones, dead, you, and everyone else." The Unknown said, smiling all the while. Sora hung his head low as he saw Kairi dead in a pile of rocks. On her finger was her wedding wing. It still shined brightly, against all the darkness, just like her heart. He watched the ground as the sun finally exploded, leaving the world in complete darkness. "This is where we will fight. You think you can handle it?" Axle said, hidden within the thick darkness. The only thing that let Sora know he was there was his flaming weapon.

Sora gritted his teeth, looking all around him. He stepped back as Axle charged toward him, and stumbled on a large rock and fell. Axle sliced his shirt, leaving signs of blood coming down. Sora winced and got up, and swiped his Keyblade between the two weapons. He had hit nothing. He gasped as many fire wheels appeared around him, and flew toward him, slicing his skin. Sora yelled as blood poured out of his back He fell to his knees as he man appeared with an evil grin on his face, laughing at the bloody boy. Sora, still trying to catch his breath, struggled to get back up since his body was so weak. Axle executed that same attack, knocking Sora unconscious.

Many thoughts ran through Sora's mind, most of them memories of Kairi. He remembered when she first washed up on the island, when she first saw him in the beach. He remembered when he first left, and when they were pulled apart when Kingdom Hearts was sealed. When he returned, when he kissed her for the first time. He slowly opened his eyes, having all his strength regained. It was still in darkness, but he could see clearly. He smiled. "Thank you Kairi..." he said, and charged toward Axle. Axle was caught of guard, as he thought Sora was still unconscious. He was hit hard in the back, blood leaking down his jet-black jacket. He growled at him and threw his weapon at Sora. But, to no avail, Sora hit it back at him, making the blade slit a large gash in his forehead. Blood ran down his face, as he fell to the floor, and tried his ultimate attack. Fire shot up from the ground, filling Sora's body through his wounds. Sora stood still in the flames, as his hart began to glow. He absorbed the fire with his Keyblade, and walked out of the flames. He shot a large fire spell at Axle, burning his body completely, as everything went back to normal. He fell to the ground, as time began to move again. Kairi gasped as she saw the exhausted body of Sora on the sand. She carried him to the house and laid him on the bed. She bandaged his wounds, and Sora began to wake up. "Sora!" Kairi said, with a worried look on her face. "I won..." he said, and sat up. "What do ya mean?" Goofy said. Sora looked at him. "I fought Axle in this different world. You were dead, and the sun exploded, an every thing was in darkness. I won the fight." He said, explaining. "I think he's only the first of the army." Donald looked surprised. "Well then, let's go!" he said, pointing to the shore. "Okay!" Sora said, and kissed Kairi goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as I can. We're gonna have our wedding! Okay?" he said, smiling. "Okay you big goof" she said giggling and waving good-bye as Sora left. "Be safe," she said, and shed a tear.

-------------------------------------------------------------to be continued

So! How'd you guys like that chapter? I, however, happen to like it a lot! Well, should I write more? Review if you want me to!


End file.
